Carl Wheezer
"I'm sick of people saying that--" - The First Day Carl is a fan-made character originally from The Koopa Kids, but now is the star of his own show named after himself. In the Koopa Kid his role was to just die in episodes, however, Freezeflame22 thought this was getting very stale, and as of now is confirmed to not be appearing in Season 4, and instead has his own show where he is mostly just an average person. He lives in Toad Town with his mother, step-father, step-brother and half sisters. His friends are Blooper, who also returned from the Koopa Kids, Dry Bones and Boo. Past Carl's past is mostly not seen or discussed on camera. He was born to Linda Mitchell and an unknown father who abandoned him. Carl has yet to meet his true father and imagines a shadowy figure called Carl Sr. as what his father is like. He had a rough childhood, as was bullied a lot in Elementary and Middle School for being socially awkward and quite weak. Personality In The Koopa Kids, Carl didn't have much of a personality. He was very unlucky and died nearly all the time and often ended up in blood. He got sad a lot and sometimes when by himself wished he could live normally. In Carl however, he's matured quite a bit. It was revealed that his dying was all just in his head, although weirdly other characters would see it in The Koopa Kids, and was just his anxiety to talk to people. He is very socially awkward and quite shy, but also hates being talked down to, as a lot of people say to him "Don't answer me back," when he is in the middle of making a valid point. Appearance In The Koopa Kids, Carl was one of the taller and thinner characters, and is mostly similar to Iggy appearance wise. He had a mouth similar to Lemmy, although he does have small teeth inside, and has large round eyes with black pupils. His mohawk was similar to Larry's but a much lighter blue, as was his spiked shell. The front of his shell was pale yellow, while his skin, mouth and nose were all yellow. He also wore spiked cuffs. In Carl, however, he's given more of his own identity. His mohawk is instead just regular hair brushed to the back. His mouth is now the pale yellow color of the front of his shell, and he no longer wears spiked cuffs. He also wears green shoes this time, and his shell is now green with no spikes. Powers and Abilities Carl is shown to be just an average Koopa with no special abilities. He is shown to be physically weak however, but is somewhat speedy. When he is drunk, he is much stronger being able to take out Gooper's Gang unscathed. Relationship with other characters Carl has anxiety so is quite shy towards most people. Blooper Blooper is shown to be Carl's best friend in both shows. They are shown to be somewhat nice to each other even though in The Koopa Kids Blooper's dialogue was all wrong. Dry Bones He and Dry Bones are freinds but they sometimes fight. However,The got back together. Boo Boo does not have much common together.They are freinds and don't fight. Gooper Gooper bully's carl alot in The koopa kids and in Carl.It is possibly because Carl is one of the weaker ones and how his quit awkward. Gooper's gang Like Gooper.His gang Bully him alot.And likley for the same reason. Grace Grace treats Carl like a freind of hers but Carl has a crush on her. Grace had saved Carl from Gooper and bailed him out on math class and is currently his girlfriend Mr. Mitchell Mr.Mitchell is quit Cruel on Carl,Like when he threatens to burn his bed with him in it. Mrs. Mitchell Mrs. Mitchell is the only faimily memeber that is nice to Carl,since She is Carl's real mother and Carl is shown to love his mother and she loves him to. Logan Logan is Carl's step Brother.Its shown that he bully's Carl but they get along sometimes. Carrie & Sally In episode 2.Carrie forces Carl to serve her stuff.Or she will lie to their dad.While Sally dosen't do anything.Alothought she did thank Carl for defending them from Gooper's gang. The Koopa Kids Roys gang kill's him.(Thought it's his imagination).Wendy's and Morton doesn't care.Lemmy seems to get along with him. Deaths Carl has died a lot in The Koopa Kids, however in the first episode of his own show it was revealed to be just his own imagination. The Koopa Kids # Struck by lightning. # Eaten by Chompy # Fell in lava # Eaten by sharks # Stabbed himself with an axe # Eaten by crab # Hit by a shell # Killed by a Monferno # Blasted by Junior's laser # Hit by a sugar truck # Hit by a N64 # Hit by Blooper # Impaled by an arrow # Hit by bomb # Stomped on # Killed by Boom Boom's mafia # Stabbed by Dr. Eggman # Shot by Iggy # Stabbed by the Psycho cop # Hit by Blooper # Punched by Bowser # Squashed by Donkey Kong # Hit by Bob's snowball # Burned by the sun in Sarasland # Ran over by a bus # Froze # Hit by Bob's spiked ball # Hit by Bob's spiked ball (again) # Stomped by a Thwomp # Punched by Bowser (again) # Eaten by Sharks (again) # Hit by Brad # Burned by a cigar # Attacked by Pinsir # Crushed by Rosalina's ship # Killed by Greninja # Hit by Mario. # Killed by Greninja (again) # Stabbed by Gooper # Shot by Wendy # Killed by Mewtwo # Shot by Gooper # Stomped on by Gooper # Hit by Roy # Squashed by the Airship # Soda poured on wound # Eaten by a Yoshi # Killed by Gooper (supposedly) # Squashed by Dedede # Hit by Ludwig. # Slipped with a milkshake. # Squashed by Giant Beast Ludwig. # Poisoned by bugs # Thrown off a cliff by Gooper # Killed by an explosion at Roy's hotel # Sunburned # Killed by a Bob-Omb's explosion # Eaten by bugs # Squashed by Fat Guy. # Ran over by Wendy's car # Attacked by Duck Hunt Dog (Supposedly) # Punched by Iggy # Burned by Ludwig # Shot by Gooper (again) # Killed by a Bob-Omb's explosion (again) # Killed by a Bob-Omb's explosion (once again) # Shot by Wendy (again) # Punched by CyBowser # Crushed by CyBowser # Hit by hammers # Ran over by Bowser's car # Trapped inside a Metapod and sucked into Poltergust # Hit by Bob's spiked ball, and burned by his cigar. # Strangled by a wire # Hit by a rock Carl (Visions) # Shot by an enemy of Mr. Mitchell. # Impaled in the head by an axe. # Strangled by Gooper. # Attacked by a swarm of Beedrill. Trivia * In the Koopa Kids, his sprites are made up of Lemmy, Larry & Iggy's Super Princess Peach sprites. * Carl died 75 times in the Koopa Kids. * Despite being in the category "deceased", he kept coming back in The Koopa Kids. C - C - Category:Boys Category:Decased Category:Good Guys Category:Unlucky people Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Toad Town High Students Category:Older Brothers Category:The Koopa Kids Characters Category:Characters Category:Main Characters